Raindrops
by miss latvia
Summary: Raindrops fall on her cheeks, there's no return from this. [KagomeMiroku]


-1**_You're stumbling in the darkness,_**

_**You're trying to get away,**_

_**You're searching for the door,**_

_**But your heart blocks the way.**_

She stood by the well. Her hands rested on the wood, her eyes looking down into the darkness. She was crying. The sky was crying with her, raindrops falling lightly on her face, mixing with the clear raindrops falling from her eyes.

When the sun sets, she had a choice. Stay, and be broken, or go, and be forgotten. Neither was something she wished for. She wanted to stay, to be held and loved, but she wanted to leave, to be safe and coddled.

There was no clear choice. Raindrops fell.

She wanted to stay with him, even if she was a lonely, empty shell, a dark figure in his dreams, a flittering thought as he lay with the woman he loved. She knew there was no hope, no chance that he would change his mind, that he would choose her.

She knew.

Behind her, she could hear footsteps, coming to her. No, not to her, she was useless. Coming to the well, to watch her last moments in this time, to smile as he thought of their shared moments, the possibilities, the differences. His last memory would be a tear stained face.

He stepped up, metres behind her, staring at her as she stared at the well.

Raindrops dripped down his face, mixing, merging, knowing. He reached for her, but stopped. There was nothing that could stop her..

"Kagome," She stiffened, and smiled sadly to herself, not daring to turn and look at him, her white shirt sticking to her pale, chalk skin.

"I love you," She said in a soft sob, tears mixing, merging, understanding. He looked down, ashamed, disappointed.. Regretful?

"I know," He told her. She shook her head, ebony hair falling around her shoulders, sticking to her face, damp and cold on her tear stained face.

Raindrops dripped from the ends, falling on her hands, sliding onto the wood.

"No you don't," She told him, her heart screaming, begging, crying. He chuckled softly.

"You're right. I don't," She had known that he could never know, her feelings hidden deep inside her heart, locked away from prying eyes as she followed behind, watching, prayed.

It always rained when she cried. Were the raindrops trying to hide her tears?

"You're leaving," He stated. She took a breath as he took a step forwards. Her fists clenched.

"There's nothing for me here," Her eyes closed, more tears mixing with the steady fall of raindrops.

"How do you know?" He asked, taking another step.

"Because there never really was a reason for me to be here," He shook his head at stared at her.

"I need you."

"No you don't. You have all you need," Her tears were drying, but the raindrops kept falling, cooling her and drowning her sorrow.

"Look at me, please," He reached out for her, hoped to make her turn, to see what he wished her to see.

"I can't.." She told him, slick sadness falling from her lips.

"Why?" That sweet voice, laced with hurt and confusion called for her, but she couldn't look at him, couldn't face him..

"Because I love you.." No expression. There was no tomorrow, no thought or feeling or dreams. Tears that were gathering in his eyes fell.

"But I need you."

"No you don't. You think you need me, but you need her."

"She's no you."

"I'm no her."

"Please, look at one once."

"I can't," She couldn't. Thoughts and feelings and emotions.

"I think we're alone, now," He told her. When they were together, when he said he loved her, they were never alone. A chocked sob fell from her lips.

"There's no one around. Come back to me," She shook her head. She couldn't, she can't, she mustn't..

"She's gone, Kagome. She chose the prince, because I chose you. Come back to me," She stiffened. He was alone now as well, just as she was. Could she really leave him now?

"I.."

"Please!" And finally, she turned, she looked, and she faced him, her mind clouded with doubt and wonder and thought. He smiled, a heartbroken smile that called for her.

"You're beautiful." 

"No, I'm not."

"But you are," And then he walked forward, he took her in his arms, and he held her. Black hair brushed her own ebony locks, purple fabric hid her white shirt from view, and she knew. She knew.

The raindrops were wrong. She could be happy.


End file.
